


Wanna Play?

by hellontheheart



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellontheheart/pseuds/hellontheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy thought she was only going to GameStop to pick up a new game. She didn't realize where'd she end up afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Play?

 

I was driving the back roads into town, windows down, sunglasses on, hair flying in the breeze. I turned the radio on and my favorite song at the moment came on. Amnesia, by this awesome band named 5 Seconds of Summer. I turned it way up and sang along, even though I was a horrible singer. It was actually nice being able to drive by myself for once, I usually had someone with me, but today it was just me. I was in a unusually good mood this morning, must have been the weather.

My first stop of the day was of course 7-Eleven, I needed my hot chocolate fix. I was never a coffee drinker. The next stop was GameStop. I had to pick up my little brother’s pre-order because he was too sick to come with. I noticed a tour bus parked at the end of the parking lot. I always noticed them and always wonder who was in them, it was kind of my thing.

I parked my truck right in front the store and hopped out. As I walked through the door to GameStop, I was fumbling through my purse to find my phone; I had to make sure I was getting the right game. As I was searching through my purse, I realized I was still walking when I bumped in the back of someone, dropping my purse with everything in it scattering on the floor in front of me. The person I bumped into turned around to face me and I was literally in shock at who it was.

Michael Clifford. Holy Shit.

_Stay calm, Isabelle, stay calm. Oh my god, he’s even wearing a snapback._

“I-I’m sorry,” I stuttered, “I didn't mean to run into you,” I blushed, kneeling down to pick my stuff up.

“No big deal, beautiful,” he replied in his Australian accent.

He kneeled down and laid the handful of video games he had in his hands on the ground and started to help me pick my things up. Luckily, there were no girly things in there today, or I would have literally died right there.

“I’m Michael,” he smiled, and I literally melted right there. I had the biggest crush on him and never did I think he would smile at me like that.

“Yeah, I kind of already knew that,” I whispered, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. His head shot up and had a huge smile on his face.

“Oh, you do?” he chuckled, handing me my phone.

“Thanks,” I sighed, “and yeah, you’re in that band I just listened to on the radio,” I let out a small laugh. I went to stand up when he grabbed my arm.

“Here, let me help you,” he said as his literally picked me up off the ground, “I didn't catch your name,” he said as he leaned back down to pick up his games.  

“Izzy, I’m Izzy,” I smiled and held my hand out for him to shake. He took it and gently squeezed it, “what are you doing here in Front Royal, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“We took a break from traveling, since the highway is literally right there,” he laughed, “we thought we would stop and check out this town.”

“So, are the other boys here as well,” I asked as I tried looking around him to see if they were also in the store.

“They’re uh, they’re actually down at IHOP,” he chuckled, “I couldn't pass up the chance to hit up Gamestop!” He said, while waving his handful of games.

“This is actually pretty damn cool,” I pointed out, “I never would have thought to run into my favorite band in such a small town.” _Oh no, Izzy, shut up, shut up now!_

“Your favorite band?” Michael asked, biting his lip, which made me blush.

“Yeah, of course! Y’all are amazing,” I laughed, trying to not sound too fangirlish. But I probably was, I just prayed he didn't notice.

“You seem pretty amazing yourself,” Michael whispered as he leaned into me. I felt my face heat up and I tried to turn away from him. My phone started vibrating in my hand, I looked down at it and saw a text from my brother. _A distraction. Thank god, I was about to embarrass myself._

I started moving towards the counter to ask the clerk if they had the game I needed, when I heard Michael say something.

“So what’s a pretty girl like you doing in here?” he mumbled, adjusting his snapback.

“What, girls can’t play video games?” I said, placing a hand on my hip, “I’m actually here to pick up Destiny for my little brother, but I’m looking forward to playing it as well,” I laughed, turning away from him, to sign the receipt.

“Do you maybe wanna,” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Do I maybe wanna want?” I looked at him, slightly confused.

“Do you wanna come back to the bus?” He looked up at me, his face turning a shade of red, almost matching the color of his hair, “I could hook up the Xbox.”

I could tell he was nervous by the way he was swaying back and forth. _Michael nervous? Nah, he couldn't be._

“Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun!” I couldn't believe how calmly I was taking this. I was going on the bus of my favorite band to play video games with one of the members. This was seriously a dream, it had to be right? _Someone needs to pinch me. This can’t be real life._

“You want to pay for those before you leave?” I pointed to the stack of games in his hand.

“Oh, yeah, right!” he laughed, shaking his head, as he made his way towards the counter. I stood there, as patiently as I could waiting for him to be finished. I was trying to act like this wasn't a big thing or anything but inside I was screaming.

\--

Michael took my hand and led me onto the bus. They had a vanilla scented candle burning on the countertop and my first thought was Ashton. _He was right when he said he loved vanilla scented candles._ I quietly laughed to myself and shook my head. Michael gently tugged on my hand pulling me towards the back of the bus, like he couldn't wait to get me back there.

“Have a seat,” he pointed and moved some stuff around to clean a spot for me, “sorry about the mess,” he said as he threw some pillows around and moved guitars out of the way. I took a seat where Michael had just cleaned. I was wearing a floral print dress that stopped just above my knees when I stood but when I sat, it was different story and it made me a bit uncomfortable. I pulled at the hem of my dress to try to cover up my legs the best I could when something poked me in the back. I turned around to see one of Ashton’s drum sticks sticking out of the crack in the sofa. I giggled and pulled it out, handing it to Michael, who gave me a funny face and shook his head. There was huge TV hanging in the corner of the small room that had just lit up and displayed the Xbox home screen.

“What do you want to play?” Michael asked, sitting down next me. I realized I hadn't said a word since we left Gamestop, I guess I was in some sort of shock.

“Well, what do you have?” I chirped, looking over at him. He licked his lips and winked at me.

 _Did he just wink at me? Oh my god, I think he did._ I felt my face heat up, I bit my lip and looked down at my lap, making sure my dress hadn't moved and he saw something he shouldn't have.

“Here, look through this and see if you like anything,” he mumbled, handing me a cd case full of games. I nodded and started looking through the games, he had so many, and it was hard to choose.

“I swear, if you have--,” I stopped talking as soon as I spotted my favorite game of all time, “you have Spyro?” I yelled a bit too loud, embarrassing myself, “can we play it?” I sounded like a little kid on Christmas morning.

“Of course we can!” Michael laughed. He stood up and put the game in and brought two controllers back with him, flopping down on the other end of the couch, so he could stretch his legs out. We waited for the screen to load before we started playing. I hadn't played this game since I was little and I prayed I was still good at it in some way. I didn't want to look like a noob in front of Michael.

\--

“Fuck!” I heard Michael curse under his breath, “God dammit,” he gripped the controller tight in his hands and pounded on the buttons, I started laughing.

“What’s so funny down there?” I turned to look at the other end of the couch to see Michael, leaning on his elbow with a smirk on his face.

“Nothing, just nothing,” I giggled, pausing the game.

“Come on Izzy, tell me!” He pouted, and he looked adorable. _So adorable._

“I think you’re just upset you’re getting beat by a girl!” I stuck my tongue out at him.

“Hey, now, I’d watch what you do with that,” he smirked and scooted a bit closer to me on the couch. I stuck my tongue out at again and scrunched my nose at him.

“You’re adorable,” he whispered, sitting back up on the couch. _Is he trying to flirt with me? Wonderful, I suck at flirting._

“Want to play Destiny?” he asked, shaking me from the thoughts.

“Yes,” I flashed a smile.

“Sweet! He stood up and switched the games, “want anything to drink or eat?” He asked.

“No thanks, I’m good.”

“Okay,” he said as he switched the games. He then walked over to the door and pushed the button on the wall causing the door to close. I raised an eyebrow at him, not knowing if I should ask why he did that.

He sat closer to me this time, close enough that our knees touched. Every time his leg brushed against my bare skin, I got goosebumps.

“You ready to be destroyed?” He joked, as the intro song to the game made me jump.

“Wha-what?” I stuttered, my mind obviously thinking of something else.

“Are you ready for me to beat you in this game?” he laughed.

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” I blushed, covering my face with my hands knowing it must have been so red, “I thought you meant somethi-.”

“Geez, Izzy, get your mind out of the gutter!” He cut me off, placing his hand on my thigh just above my knee and lightly squeezing it. I was so embarrassed, I can’t believe I thought he meant something else. How dumb was I?

“You ready to play?” he asked, a slight smile on his face.

“Yeah,” I paused as I selected my character, “I’m ready to beat your ass!”

\--

“Dammit!” “Shit!” I was trying hard to not get killed, but it was impossible. I wasn't as good at Destiny as I thought, seriously, I was noob.

“Don’t laugh at me Clifford!” I whined, as he laughed at me, he was clearly enjoying this.

“What? It’s funny!”, he laughed, “I clearly remember you saying that you were going to, what was it? Beat my ass?” he smirked, letting out another huge laugh.

“Fuck you!” I punched him in the shoulder as hard I could.

“Ow,” he pouted, acting like I actually hurt him, pretty sure I hurt my hand more than his arm. We both started laughing uncontrollably, this was the most fun I’ve had in awhile and I was soaking up every second of it. And it felt like we've known each other for years. Once we caught our breath and calmed down a bit and my sides stopped hurting, we started playing again, but this time Michael stood up on the couch and looked down at me, I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Scoot up a bit,” he said, placing a leg on either side of me, “I’m going to help you not get killed,” he giggled, sitting down behind me, so that I was now between his legs. He leaned forward so that my entire back was against his chest, I chewed on my bottom lip and looked over my shoulder at him.

“Uh, Michael?” I gulped. He gently slid his hands down my arms so that he held my hands and the controller in his. Goosebumps covered my body and to be honest, it kind of turned me on..

“Is this okay?” He asked, rubbing his thumbs over mine.

“Yea-yes,” I said with all the confidence I had. I've never actually done this before and if this was going to lead to something else, I wasn't prepared. Yeah, I've been a guy before but not with one I've just met. I didn't want him to think of me as ‘that kind of girl’, but at this point, I didn't care.

“Okay!” He smiled, “let’s start off by showing you which button does what. “So A is--,”

“Jump,” I whispered, interrupting him. He let out a low laugh and leaned closer to me, there was absolutely no space between my back and his chest. I could feel every breath he took and something else, but I didn't say anything, “and the RT is to fire the weapon, I’m not that much of a noob, Michael,” I turned around to face him again. He face was turning red again and he couldn't look me straight in the face.

“This is uh, this is getting me kind of hot,” he mumbled as he moved his hand from mine and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “girls who play and know somewhat what they’re doing is a major turn on,” he laughed, shifting his body a bit. He was nervous, but so was I.

I didn't know whether I should make the first move or not, that’s when Michael leaned in super close to my face and whispered, “wanna play?”

I dropped the controller onto my lap and placed my hands on his thighs, causing him to tense up. I lifted my butt up a bit and pushed back towards his crotch, feeling his erection through his tight black jeans. A faint ‘fuck’ escaped his lips as he slowly tilted his head back against the couch and grabbed onto my hips, pulling me closer to him. I was now fully on his lap, my legs on either side of his, my back pressed against his chest as his hands slide up and down my thighs, causing my dress to ride up. I felt uncomfortable, but not because of what Michael was doing, but at the fact that I didn't like showing my body. I pulled my dress down to cover my thighs and held them there.

“Why are you doing that?” He quietly asked, placing his hands over mine, gently squeezing, “you don’t need to hide,” he whispered in my ear before planting a kiss on the hair that covered it. I took a deep breath, holding it in for a second before releasing it.

“You okay, baby girl?” I turned to see Michael with a worried look on his face. I nodded and turn around just enough to place a kiss on his lips. I felt him smile against my lips and I kissed him harder.

His hands made their way for the zipper on my dress, slowly pulling it down and exposing my bare back. He slipped his hands under the fabric and began pushing the sleeves off my shoulders, leaving small kisses against my skin.

“Is this okay? he purred between kisses

“Mhm,” I said in a slight moan. Before I knew it, the top of my dress was around my waist and I sat in front of Michael in just my bra. I quickly folded my arms over my chest, it was a habit. He’s going to think I’m such a loser.

“Hey, Iz, you don’t have to cover up!” He said as he wrapped his arms around me, “you’re fucking beautiful, okay? Really beautiful,” his voice deep and husky, “turn around so I can see you.” I sucked it up and turned my body around so now I was face to face with him, still trying to hide myself.

“Damn,” he smirked and starting tickling my sides. I buried my head in his chest, letting out a small laugh.

“Micheal! Michael, stop!” I giggled into his chest, “Michael! This isn't funny!” I managed to get those words out as he continued tickling me. “Fine, let’s see how you like it!” I looked him square in this face and before he had a chance to stop me, my hands were up under his shirt grabbing at his sides, “alright, where is it? You gotta have a ticklish spot somewhe--,” his laughing cut me off when I started grabbing at his left side, just above his belt, “ah, there it is. How do you like, Clifford?” I huffed, both of us laughing terribly loud.

He grabbed my hands with a strong grip, everything getting serious at once. We weren't laughing anymore and Michael looked up at me with such hunger in his eyes, which sent a feeling through my body that I had never felt before. He slowly ran his hands up my back and reached for the clasp of my bra. It was unhooked and on the floor within seconds, leaving my breasts exposed to him. A small smile came across his lips as he took both my breast in his hands, slowly massaging them, before wrapping his lips around my nipple. The sensation of his lips on my sensitive skin was amazing. He sucked and flicked the pink skin before moving over to the other to do the same. He pulled away but not before a ‘mmm’ escaped from his lips, sending vibrations all through my body. I could have let go right then and there, but I contained myself.

I played with the hem of his shirt before I slowly pulled the white Metallica shirt over his head, careful not to pull his snapback off. I ran my hands up and down his bare chest, biting my lip, thinking. Always thinking.

I placed a kiss in the center of his chest as I went for his belt. Next were the buttons of his jeans, with a few quick snaps they were undone and so was his zipper. I placed my hand on the inside of his jeans, and rubbed my hand just on the outside of the black boxers he was wearing. He tilted his head back and let out a soft moan, bucking his hips up to meet my hand. With a hand placed on my hip, his free hand found it’s way under my dress and between my legs. I felt his fingers brush over the outside of my thong, making me whimper at the slightest touch. He slide his fingers between the thong and my wetness.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” he smirked, his grip becoming tighter on my hip, “I want to fuck you so bad,” he growled, leaning up to suck on my neck as his fingers rubbed between my folds.

I buried my head in his chest as he continued to circle my clit. He took his other hand and reached inside his boxers, pulling out his cock. Slipping a condom on, he looked up at me, as to ask for permission to continue. Instead of nodding or saying yes, I placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss, running my tongue over his bottom lip, he parted his lips, as his tongue met mine. I slid my hand down his chest and reached for his cock, placing it at my entrance, but before he entered me, I moved my thong to the side before sliding his tip up and down my folds, letting my wetness get him ready for what came next. I slowly slide down onto him, giving myself time to adjust to his size. I placed one hand behind him on the couch to brace myself. Once he was fully inside me, I rocked my hips back and forth at a slow pace. I took a peek up at Michael, whose eyes were closed and his mouth slightly parted. I leaned in a placed a kiss on his open mouth, sliding my tongue inside to search for his, he responded by kissing back hard, forcefully grabbing my hips and rocking me faster, I let out a loud moan into his mouth, sweat starting to drip off both of us.

Before I knew it, I was bouncing up and down on his cock, without a care in the world. His free hand found it’s way back to my breast, cupping it before placing his warm mouth around it.

“Mi-Michael,” I breathed, digging my nails into the couch. With my thrusts getting sloppy, Michael took control by grabbing my waist and bucking his hips up, forcing his throbbing cock to go deeper into me, hitting my g-spot perfectly. Every. Damn. Time.

“You’re so tight,” he growled into my ear, pumping harder, his thrusts now becoming sloppy.

“I-I’m coming,” I moaned into his chest, my hands now wrapped his neck.

“Come for me, baby girl,” he breathed deeply, “I’m right with you.”

And with those words being said, I felt my walls tighten around him, the wave of ecstasy washing over me, my legs shaking against his. He thrusted into me a few more times before he let out a husky ‘fuck’ into my neck as I felt him twitch inside of me, releasing into the condom.

“Wow, that was wow,” I whispered into Michael’s chest.

We laid still for a few moments, catching our breath until we heard clapping and cheering from the other side of the door.

“Do you think they heard us?” I whispered to Michael, my face burning with embarrassment.

“They’re such assholes,” Michael laughed as he placed a kiss to my forehead, “don’t worry about them, babe.”

I slid off his lap and try to fix myself, but my thong was completely soaked and it was very uncomfortable.

“Mi-Michael?”

“Yeah, baby girl?

“Can I, uh, this is embarrassing to ask, but can I borrow a pair of your boxers?” I laughed nervously.

“Of course,” he chuckled, “I’ll be right back.” He fixed himself and buttoned his jeans back up. Before he stood up to leave, he planted a lingering kiss to my lips.

Michael walked over to the door and pressed the button on the wall and it slid open. A curly-haired Ashton poked his head inside.

“Michael, what the hell are you doin--oh! And who do we have here?” Ashton giggled, trying to push pass Michael.

“Ash, this is Izzy. Izzy, this is Ash,” Michael said, trying to push Ashton out the door, “now please move the fuck out of my way, I need to get something.”

“Damn, Mike, calm down. I just wanna talk to the nice lady,” Ashton put his hands up in defense.

“You can talk to her later.” Later? What did Michael mean by later?

Michael finally got Ashton to leave and he followed behind him. I heard a few mumbles and laughter coming from the front of the bus. When I went to walk to the door, Michael popped back in with a pair of black boxers.

“Thank you!” I smiled, grabbing them from him.

“You’re very welcome. Just come out when you’re ready?”

“Will do.”

Michael closed the door behind him and I quickly slipped off my thong and pulled on his boxers. I looked around for where I laid my purse and found it on the floor next to the door. I threw my thong into it and searched for my phone. I had quite a few text messages and missed calls from my family wondering where I was. Once I checked the time, I realized how long I actually was with Michael. I sent my mom a text, telling her I’d be home in a half an hour and that I ran into a friend. I didn't want to lie but could I really tell her that I just hooked up with a guy from a band I just met? Yeah, that wouldn't go over too well.

I smoothed my dress out and fixed my hair. I pushed the button on the wall and the door slid open, exposing me to 4 boys standing in the small hallway. I looked down at my feet, feeling my face turn a light shade of pink. Michael walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a light squeeze.

“It’s okay, they won’t bite,” he chuckled. “Boys, this is Izzy. Izzy these are the guys, I’m sure you already know their names,” he said as we walked down the hallway. “She’s a fan of the band, so that makes her awesome!”

“Oh really?” Ashton raised an eyebrow, “and she picked you?

“Yeah! She did!” Michael said with a loud laugh.

All I could do was laugh. I really wanted to stay and have a chat with the boys but I had to get home.

“Michael?” I whispered.

“Yeah, baby girl?”

“I hate to say this but I have to get home, my family is worried about me.”

“I understand,” he pouted, “let me walk you to your car,” he smiled.

I hugged the boys goodbye and wished them luck for the rest of the tour. They were all so sweet and kind. I wish I had more time to spend with them.

Michael and I walked to my car with our fingers laced together. I wasn't sure what would happen between us, but there was a spark. He leaned me against my car door and placed his hands on my hips, his lips hovering over mine.

“I’m glad you bumped into me in the store early,” he whispered against my lips.

“I’m glad too,” I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I didn't want to let go but what he said next surprised me.

“So, uh, we’re staying the night here and I was wondering,” he scratched the back of his neck, “do you want to go to dinner?

“Oh, so now you want to buy me dinner?” I laughed, playfully slapping his chest, “shouldn't you have done that before we had sex?

“Probably,” he said as his cheeks turned pink, “but will you?”

“Of course. I’d love too,” I smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

“I have to go now.”

“Alright, I’ll see you tonight. I’ll text you the info a bit later,” he handed me his phone so I could put my number in it. I gave it back to him as he opened my door for me.

“Drive safe, baby girl.” I smiled at him as I buckled my seat belt.

“Bye Michael.”

“Bye Isabelle.”

I backed my car out of the spot and waved at him and he waved back. He actually waved until I couldn't see him anymore. As I was driving home, I couldn't wrap my head around anything that happened. Did today even happen? Or was this a dream?


End file.
